Remembering Mother
by SilenceShouting
Summary: Sequel to Forgotten Mother. set in book 5. R/R PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

Harry sat beneath the windowsill, listening to the news. He didn't worry about the neighbors catching him, because he was hidden in the garden surrounding him. You'd have to look very closely to see him. Harry wouldn't be outside if all, if his aunt and uncle hadn't kicked him out in the thoughts that no boy his age should be listening to the news. _Then again, _Harry mused, _they aren't really related to me at all, are they? _

Just at the end of the year last year, Harry'd learned that his real mum wasn't Lily Potter, as he'd thought, for all these years. No, it was the notorious Bellatrix Lestrange. Over the summer, he and she had been trading letters for quite a while. He'd learned a lot about her. Bella was calm and sweet, as per her letters. She always wrote back, no matter how silly the comments in the letters were. She never signed her name, and never admitted to being a Death Eater. In fact, on several occasions, she'd speak in code. This way, if the letters were ever intercepted, nobody could ever suspect that Harry was speaking to a Death Eater. Still, she was kindly. Her favorite color actually turned out to be yellow, but she always said it was black. Harry still remembered the first—well, technically, the second—letter to come in the mail.

_Dear Harry,_

_My husband and his boss have me under house arrest. I'm ok, but I can't go outside. Luckily, my husband agreed to send these letters, without his boss knowing. I promise you, once I am let out, I will come for you. For now, please stay where you are. _

_The boss refuses to tell me anything anymore. I betrayed him, I guess. Personally, I think I should have left him years ago. Furthermore, my husband is under direct oaths not to tell me anything. If I ever do find anything out, however, I promise that you'll be the first to know. _

_Stay safe. Keep your wand on you, but don't use it unless absolutely necessary. Stay in school. Stay inside as much as possible. These are dark times, Harry. Something bad is going to happen. I can just tell. _

_Just to let you know, I have always despised my boss. I hated him from the very beginning, but I was forced to join his side. Before now, I'd feared my own life. I suppose that now, I'm not so afraid anymore. _

Basically, the letter meant what it said. Rodolphus and Lord Voldemort had forced Bella—mum—to stay in her own home, with no contact to the outside world. Still, Rodolphus agreed to send her letters to Harry, despite the rules. Bella didn't know anything, except for that the Dark Lord would most likely attack soon. She also hated Lord Voldemort, which was a huge relief. Harry was eager to write back. Any letters from Ron and Hermione lately were rare, and short. They wouldn't tell him anything, while Harry's mum told him all she knew. Her letters were also quite lengthy. Harry had really gotten to know his mum.

Suddenly, two simultaneous, loud cracks sounded. One of the old neighbor's cats ran off, towards its house.

"What the bloody hell is going on out there?" Mr. Dursley said, storming outside and seeing Harry in the garden.

The lecture seemed to last for an hour, or maybe even longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, peoples! I'm so happy y'all are still here, even though it took me so long to update! Ok, so anyways, here is where Harry and his mum reunite. Also, there's a bit of a cliffy. Who wants to see Bellatrix PWN the Dursley family? Yeah, well too bad. That happens in the NEXT chapter! LOLZ. OK so for any Fullmetal Alchemist fans out there, check out my FMA oneshots! THey're really good, if I do say so myself. Oh! I do!**

**Furthermore, this is dedicated to my good friend Soko524. See you next year, Candy! (LOLZ NOT HER REAL NAME.) She'll probably kill me for calling her that. **

**Abbi: YES I do update soon! I hope you like! **

**PheonixGrifyndor: Well, she DID. Enjoy. **

**anthony37: actually, they don't. IT'S A FATAL ACCIDENT. You see, noone else really trusts her. That just makes this all the more better. **

**Also, this is how I wish Mrs. Figgs had acted. She walked with Harry, but didn't help him at all! Can you say rude much?**

**XOXO,**

**Silence Shouting**

**Silence Whispering**

**Silence Eternal**

_Well, that was it for the news_, Harry figured. He was in the park he used to like to hang out at when he was a kid. Now, there was no one there. Earlier that day, there'd been a mum and her baby boy. A year ago, Harry would have felt a pang of longing, for something he'd never had. But now, he knew he did have a mum, and a good one, at that.

Suddenly, Harry heard a far-off shout of laughter. Looking up, he saw a group at the opposite end of the park. Harry knew that large crowd. That was Harry's 'cousin', Dudley, and his goons. Apparently they noticed him, too, because they started making their way to him. Harsh laughter sounded. _Come on, say something, I dare you. _Harry thought, just itching for a fight. _Go on. _His blood pounded in his ears, and he thought about using magic, just starting a fight. It would be so simple. _No. _Harry told himself. _Mum said to be careful, not to get kicked out of Hogwarts. It's the safest place. I'd be facing expulsion. _And then Dudley and his friends separated, Dudley walking off towards the house on his own.

Harry got up and followed his 'cousin'. It wouldn't be good if he showed up after Dudley. That always ended up with Harry in trouble. After a little while, Dudley must have realized that someone was following him, because he whirled around. At the sight of Harry, he snorted. "Oh, it's you." He said nonchalantly.

The two walked on a bit further, and then Dudley said, "Think you're a big man carrying that _thing _around, don't you?" "What are you talking about?" Harry asked, dumbfounded. "You know." Dudley said, jerking his head. "The _thing._"

"Oh." Harry said, smirking. "You mean this?" He pulled his wand out. "Don't point it at me!" Dudley squealed in surprise, crossing his arms over his face. Slowly, he lowered them, then snarled, "You're not so tough in your sleep, you know!" "What?" Harry asked. He'd had nightmares over the last few days, but not all of them had been bad. What had Dudley heard? Did he know about Bella? "Mum, he killed Cedric!" Dudley mimicked in a high-pitched voice. "Mummy! He's gonna kill me too!" His voice returning to normal, Dudley sneered. "Who's Cedric, Harry? Is he your boyfriend?"

"You take that back!" Harry said, pointing his wand at the other boy. Dudley went pale. "Y-you're not allowed to use magic. They'll ex-expel you if you d-do." He stuttered.

Suddenly, a cold, creeping feeling went over Harry. He'd felt that feeling before. _No. They can't be here. Not in Little Winging. _Harry mused, shocked. "Wh-what are you doing?" Dudley asked. "Stop it, I don't like it!" "I'm not doing anything." Harry muttered. "I'll hit you!" "I said—" Harry didn't get to finish his sentence before Dudley decked him in the jaw, sending him sprawling to the ground, his glasses knocked off and wand flying into the air.

As Harry struggled to get up, _they _arrived. The Dementors. Harry felt them rather than saw them, as he shoved his glasses up his nose. _Where is my wand? _Harry worried, looking around. Suddenly a Dementor grabbed him, pinning him to the wall. Harry looked to the side, and saw that Dudley had fallen to the ground, and a Dementor was trying to give him the Kiss. Then Harry saw his wand, just a few feet away. Harry inched his hand towards it, but it was just out of reach. _Come on… Just a little bit further… _

"Expecto Patronum!" A silvery sphere, a half-formed Patronus, flew at the Dementors, and they scattered. Harry looked to the side to see the last person he'd expected.

There stood Bellatrix Lestrange, her wild black hair spiraling in every direction, her dress fluttering slightly in the small wind.

Harry jumped up, starting to shove his wand into his pocket. "Don't put your wand away, Harry." His mum said. "They might come back." The two went over to Dudley Dursley. "So. This is your cousin, eh?" The woman asked. Harry nodded. "Hm. Well, you can't really say anything for his looks, can you?" She said, kneeling down. When Harry didn't move, she gave a small grin. "Well, come on, dear. Help me get him up. We need to bring him home."

The two walked together, each with an arm wrapped around Dudley. "I hope you don't mind, Harry, if I use a charm when we reach your house?" "Sure, why?" Harry asked, looking at his mum. "I'm going to make myself invisible. I want to see what your guardians have been like with my own two eyes."

"Cool." Harry said, and they walked a bit further. Then, Harry asked, "How'd you get here?" Bella grinned. "Harry, it was so simple. Voldy made the awful mistake of taking Rodolphus away for the entire weekend. Imagine, an entire weekend with no one watching! It was so easy, I just made a false, inanimate doll of me and put it in the bed, so if anyone looked it'd seem like I was sleeping. Then I Disapparated to here. Seems like I arrived just in time, too. I would hate it if something happened to you." Harry grinned as they arrived the doorstop to the Dursley household.

Bella turned herself invisible, and then Harry rung the doorbell. Petunia opened the door. "Dudley?" She asked, face filled with worry. Then, said teenager vomited all over the perfectly-cleaned doorstep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Ok, first, I want to adress some things. I'm sure you've noticed, the chapters here are a lot longer than the chapters in the first story. THis is because, I liked this book a lot more, and therefore have a lot more detail. LUV YAH! **

**Second, check out my story, A Conversation with an Atheist. It's a real conversation I had. YES, I AM AWARE THAT NOT ALL ATHEISTS ARE LIKE THAT. It's just that I found that conversation rather amusing. **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter, where Bella finally lays into the Dursleys. You all have been screaming for it long enough! Can't wait to read? Enjoy! (Oh, and don't mind the deviant comment. I just had to put that in there.) **

**anthony37: Wow. So far you've been the first to comment on both chapters. In fact, all of it's been going in a pattern. LULZ! Oh, and i have a feeling she does!**

**PhoenixGrifyndor: Bella can't take her son because of reasons listed here. If someone is endangering their own life, how can they risk another? THat's Bella's thoughts right now. **

**Abbi: I'M SO GLAD YOU LOVE IT! THat's the nicest thing anybody's ever said to me! ^^ LULZ I really hope you like this chapter. **

**OH! And I'll change the second chapter soon. I'm going to make her animal for her Patronus. Can anyone guess it? (I already made my decision...) Whoever guesses correctly, gets the next chapter dedicated to them! Luv y'all! ENJOYZ!**

**XOXO,**

**Silence Shouting**

**Silence WHispering**

**Silence Eternal **

The Dursleys must have stood over Dudley for forever, as he puked into an empty trash can. At first, Harry stood there in the front door. After a while, however, he moved towards the stairs, barely noticing when Bella brushed past him. Harry had just made it to the first step of the stairs when Vernon Dudley asked his son, "Who did this to you?" Bella watched with growing anger as the fat boy pointed at her son. "Him." "BOY!" The father yelled. Harry froze, turning around slowly.

"Yes sir?" "What the bloody hell did you do to Dudley?" The purple-faced man yelled. "Nothing! I was trying to—"

Clearly uncaring to whatever excuse Harry had, Mr. Dursley turned to his son. "What did he do to you?" "Pointed 'is.. w-wand at me. An then… Then it got all cold… thought I'd never be happy again." Dudley stuttered. "Yeah, that would be the dementors." Harry stated almost casually. "The _whats_?" Vernon said, whirling around yet again. _If he keeps doing that, _Bella mused, _he's going to get dizzy. _"The dementors." "What the bloody hell are deviants?" "Dementors." Harry corrected. "They suck your soul out." "Suck… Your soul!" Dursley sputtered. "Yeah, they guard Azkaban. And—" It was obvious to Bella that Harry was already loosing his patience, but Vernon must have remained blind to the fact, as he continued to interrupt the boy. "Ask-a-what-y?" "_Azkaban. _The wizard's prison. Some—" "Wait. So you're saying your lot has a prison?" "Yes." Harry stressed, clearly annoyed. "And these detention thingy's guard it?" "Dementors. And yes." "Well, that's it then." "That's what?" Harry asked, suddenly confused, as was I. "Get out!"

"Huh?" "You heard me! Get out! Should'of kicked you out years ago! Out, out!" "What did I do?" Mr. Dursley's face turned purple. "Dudley turned into a pig… my living room destroyed… and now demonsters!" "Dementors!" "Whatever! Get out! I've had enough of it! You do nothing but waste space!"

In a spasm of harsh anger, Bella couldn't take it anymore. "Crucio!" She screamed, cursing Vernon Dursley. He fell to the ground with a scream as her invisibility charm wore off, revealing the mad-looking woman. "How dare you, you insufferable pig! DURSLEY!" She roared, wand pointed at him.

It was frightening how quickly Vernon's face went from purple to white. "Wh-who are you?" "My name is Bellatrix Lestrange, but most merely know me as one of the many Death Eaters." Petunia gasped in shock. "What the crud is a Death Eater?" Vernon asked, some anger flushing back into his face. "Ask your dear wife; I'm sure she knows." Vernon turned towards Petunia, as much as he could while still keeping an eye on Bella's wand, which pointed directly at his face. "They—they're Voldemort's minions. Right?" The horsey woman looked at Bella, who sniggered. "That's right, but I don't really want anything to do with the Dark Lord.

Vernon moaned. "Then why the bloody hell are you here?" "Because, Dursley!" the woman said, turning towards the man, causing him to wince. "I DO care about my son." "Who? There's no one here related to you!"

"Yes there is, you imbecile!" She said, moving to her son and putting her arms around him. "Everyone, meet Harry Lestrange."

Of course, after her announcement, pandemonium broke out. However, this was silenced with one letter that flew in, telling Harry that he was expelled.

After a few more shouts, Bella stopped everyone. "Look, Dursley." She spat. "If I had the ability, I would take Harry far, far away from here. But—" Once again, Vernon showed his uncanny knack of rudely interrupting people. "Well, why can't you?" "OH MY GOD, YOU IDIOT!" She yelled. "Do you NOT understand? I'm a bloody DEATH EATER! Voldemort AND the Ministry are out for my blood! There's no way, I could keep Harry safe on my own!" The woman stopped herself. "Now, look. I want to take Harry away, but I can't. However, I can make sure he gets everything he deserves. Did you know, when my baby was first put in danger, I tortured two Aurors, defendors of the public, into insanity trying to find him?" The Dursleys paled. "Now, I DO regret that choice. However, I will NEVER regret hurting you, if anything happens to my son while he is under my care. If Harry is hurt by you people in any way, I promise you that the next time you see me, you'll be begging for death."

All of the Dursleys paled, causing Bella to have to suppress a wicked smile. "Harry, dear, do remember to keep in touch with me. Let me know everything that goes on. Now, is it too much if I ask for a stay here?" Bella asked, turning to the Dursleys.

They paled instantly as they made preperations. As they left the room, Bella nudged Harry, giving him a wink. Instantly, the 2 broke into laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey peoples! Don't expect many updates for a while, because I'm going off to the beach on June 2. (Saturday. Today's Tuesday.) I'll be back within 9 days, though! Then I'll probably update more, and I'll get as much in until Saturday. **

**Ok, so this is fluffy parenting ^^ Harry deserves it. 3**

**PhoenixGrifyndor: Yes i HOpe you enjoy. I really liked writing it. **

**alex remus black: YES another fan. . glad you liked them ^^ enjoy!**

**anthony37: Bella already got him out of it. But you know, i'm sorry if it was confusing. **

**Rainbow2007: yay you're back! NOw, I have to ask you, can you tell me more than you love it? I'm glad you do, really, but what do you love about it? What should I change? A longer explanation would be nice! 3**

**Abbi: That's a great idea, and I promise I'll do it! (feels guilty; forgot all about Neville)... -.-'**

**Snorbie: glad you like it!**

**Silo666: Is this soon enough?**

**Enjoy!**

**XOXO,**

**SIlence Shouting**

**Silence Whispering **

**Silence ETernal**

The next morning, for the first time in 15 years, Harry didn't wake up to the sound of Aunt Petunia banging on his door, screaming for him to get up and make breakfast already. Rather, he woke up to the savory smell of… _sausages? _

Harry stumbled downstairs blearily, and in the kitchen found that most of the family was as they were every day. Uncle Vernon was reading the newspaper, and Aunt Petunia sipped nervously from a cup of coffee. Dudley so far seemed to be asleep. Then Harry turned away from the breakfast nook, to the actual kitchens. _Ah. That's right. Mum's here. _It was Bella who was cooking sausages, and dishing them out on plates that already had a healthy serving of eggs. She turned suddenly, noticing Harry. "Morning, sweetheart. Breakfast's almost ready, so could you wake up Dudley for me?" Harry nodded, heading back upstairs. "DUDLEY, TIME TO WAKE UP!" He bellowed when he'd made it halfway, too lazy to keep going.

Breakfast was a strange affair, to be honest. Mr. and Mrs. Dursley didn't say much, and Dudley just kept eating, glancing up at Bellatrix every once in a while. However, Bella didn't seem to have a problem with this, as she and Harry kept an avid conversation throughout the entire time, filling the room with pleasant chatter.

After breakfast, as the two were washing the dishes, Bella said, "Oh, Harry, I was hoping you don't have anything planned, because I want to go out and buy you some Muggle clothes. My son doesn't need to wear the over-sized hand-me-downs of some kid." "Now wait just a minute!" Vernon Dursley yelled, finally cracking. "You come into my home, threaten my family, use my food, and now you're just throwing away my son's old clothes! Some mum you are, don't you see how hand-me-downs save money! I suppose you'll be wanting money too, to pay for the new clothes!" He ranted.

Bella walked up to the man quietly, and he just stared her down. Then, _smack! _Vernon looked at Bella in shock, even as a red hand mark was already appearing on his face. "I wouldn't be here, Dursley, if you hadn't treated my son well enough. Unfortunately that did not happen. Don't you see? I would have gone into a hotel, but I can't leave Harry alone with the likes of you! Please! What kind of mum would I be? As for the money, do you really think that a Death Eater who didn't like the Dark Lord would be as negligent as to forget to have Muggle money on her at all times? Honestly, your stupidity astounds me! I have plenty of money to buy Harry clothes, and more. So don't get in my way. Do you understand." Bella said. It wasn't a question, really.

….

Bella and Harry were in London, and Bella seemed actually very excited. She was wearing Muggle clothes—a yellow shirt and blue jeans—and fit in quite nicely. Still, you could tell she really didn't belong, especially when the two walked into the stores. She took one look at the place and her eyes lit up. "My, look at this place! Isn't it exciting? What's that?" She asked, pointing at a cash register. "Oh, that's just a cash register." Harry stated. Bella looked at him questioningly, and so he continued. "The cashiers use it to keep up with how much money the store makes. They also give you change depending on how much money you go over the price of the stuff when you pay." Harry said. "Oh, the things Muggles use instead of magic!" Bella giggled.

Later, Harry and his mum had amassed a large amount of clothes for Harry, all of which fit perfectly. After Bella paid for them, Harry smiled very big. "Thanks, mum!" He grinned. Bella froze. Then, in a quiet voice, she asked, "Harry, have you ever had any Muggle clothes of your own?" "No. Aunt and Un—Mr. and Mrs. Dursley don't like buying me stuff, especially clothes." He grinned.

The two went to lunch, and then explored the rest of London (where Bella was awed by even the most ridiculous examples of technology) for the rest of the day. They didn't get back to the house until late, yet still, Harry must have enjoyed that day more than any before, perhaps even greater than the times in Hogwarts. It was the first time that Harry truly felt like he was a part of a family.

The next few days passed in the same fashion, and Harry and Bella were soon thick as thieves. Harry found that his mum would hug him randomly, out of the blue, and Bella loved to get to know Harry. The two were always found together, a mum and a son, reunited after so many years.

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley didn't cause much trouble after that. In fact, Harry hardly saw them at all. This, of course, was no problem for Harry.

All too soon, it seemed as though the fun was coming to an end. Harry and Bella were the only people in the house, as the Dursleys had gone on a trip. They were hanging out in Harry's room, just chatting. (They were talking about favorites—favorite books, movies, foods…) Suddenly the doorknob started jiggling, and Bella made herself invisible as the door flew open to reveal an assortment of wizards and witches.

**-Ha ha, cliffhanger!- **


	5. Chapter 5

Harry thanked his lucky stars that his mum had made herself invisible, because the first person who stepped in the room was a man who would see through any hiding place. "Professor Moody?" Harry asked in shock, sliding off of the bed and walking over to the man. "I don't know much about 'Professor," he growled, "never got round to much teaching, did I?"

More people pushed their way into the room, and to Harry's shock, there were a lot of them. Professor Lupin, and a strange woman, silver-haired man, a bald black wizard, and a few more witches and wizards crammed their way into the room. "Oh, he looks just as I thought he would." The woman cooed. "Wotcher, Harry!" The bald one said in a deep, slow voice, "I see what you mean, Remus. He looks exactly like James." "Except the eyes." The old man, in a wheezy voice, objected. "Lily's eyes."

Mad-eye Moody looked suspiciously around the room. "Are you quite sure it's him, Lupin? It'd be a nice lookout if we bring back some Death Eater impersonating him. We ought to ask him something only the real Potter would know. Unless anyone brought any Veritaserum?"

Lupin asked, "Harry, what form does yourr Patronus take?" Harry told Lupin the answer, and the group prepared to leave. Harry grabbed his wand and began to shove it into his back pocket, but Mad-eye roared, "Don't put it there! Wizards greater than you have lost buttocks, you know!" Then the man started muttering furiously about elementary wand safety.

Then, Lupin began introducing the others. Nymphadora Tonks ("Call me Tonks, I hate my first name."), Kingsley Shacklebolt, Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle ("We've met berfore.) Squeaked the excitable Diggle, dropping his tophat.), Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore, and Hestia Jones were all announced in turn.

From there, the odd assortment started waiting for the signal to leave, and during that time, Harry felt something invisible brush past him, as a balled up piece of paper was crammed into his hand. Harry forced his way into the hallway under the pretext of getting his things from the cupboard under the stairs. On his way down, he unfolded the paper.

_Harry- I suppose I'm leaving now. Go with these people, and I'll be around if you need me. Contact me when you're safe again, and don't worry. I can stay hidden long enough, ok, dearie? –Mum. _

Harry grinned as he grabbed his spellbooks, and dragged them, his trunk, and the Firebolt out. When he got back up, Tonks practically drooled over the Firebolt. Finally they left, flying broomsticks, with Harry turned invisible (which was rather ironic, considering his mum's situation). It took what seemed like forever to reach their destination, which was revieled to Harry by his being shown an address written on a sheet of paper. 13 Grimmauld's Place, the official meeting destination of the Order of the Pheonix. As it was late, Harry was sent to bed.


	6. AN Sorry guys!

**Hey guys, so quite obviously, I am back. Hello! :D Vacation was awesome, I swam a lot and got an awesome tan. ^^ (Pretty cool for a hermit like me.)**

**So anyways, sorry about the lack of A/N last chapter. The DocManager was being an arse and didn't save it. T^T No matter…. I can… touch you… now. Sorry… said no matter and had to go there. **

**So yeah, I've got a lot of comments to answer to… THANK YOU SO MUCH THIS MAKES ME SO HAPPY! I'll try not to cry… ^-^**

***comments to chapter 4:**

**Anthony37: yeah, but no they obviously werent. I'm not about to reveal precious Bella just yet! (Wait, whaaaaat?) Yeah, I don't know about Sirius, but maybe, maybe. **

**Alem87: Actually, in Forgotten Mother (the prequel or whatever-it's-called to this fanfic), that is adressed. Yes, he is. And, no, Bella isn't about to get caught… For now… Mwa ha ha- *cough* ahem. Moving on. **

**PhoenixGrifyndor: I feel like I keep misspeling your username. Sorry. But yeah, I'm probably going to edit chapter 4 because I was going to have this cute lunch scene… ^^ u know, the works. So NO WORRYS OK? *sniffle***

**Spiderprincesscat: I'm glad you like it. Really? My new fan? Yay! Welcome, and I hope you like this!**

***comments to chapter 5:**

**Rainbow2007: Glad you love it, so please, tell me why and point out any faults you find… PLEASE?**

**PhoenixGryfindor: Actually, are you talking about Narcissa Malfoy? (a.k.a. Narcissa Black) If so, then maybe. ^^**

**Icyquest4: WOW you have a lot of cool ideas. I like 'em, and maybe, MAYBE I'll use some of them. If I do the 2-way-journal thing, though, I need some good ideas to add to it. (I'm aweful at writing journals… T^T don't hate me.)**

**Spiderprincesscat: I'm glad you like it. **

**Ok, so now that I went through that (wow lots of comments) I need to address some stuff. In the last chapter I disabled anonymous comments because I was trying to ward off some idiot on my other story, A Conversation with an Idiot. No worries, I allow them now. :3 **

**Also, I need a Beta. Pwease? :3**

**Now, you guys are going to hate me, but I have an announcement. I'm afraid that I have to put this story on hiatus. **

**Yeah, yeah, it kills me too. Unfortunately, I just seem to have a problem with being ABLE to write stories. I can talk and comment and everything but whenever I try to write a chapter I just cant. I'm sorry, but I will return to the story, I promise! Just wait awhile. **

**I love you guys and I hope you keep reading! Just a bit, and I'll be back up on my feet! I promise!**

**Yeah, sorry. **

**XOXO,**

**Silence Shouting**

**Silence Whispering **

**Silence Eternal**


End file.
